mycustomcharsorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Moses Vito Harlow
"All my life I've fought and struggled..And I'm tired of fighting.." Moses Vito Harlow ''is the middle child of ''Marlina Silent and Red Harlow, ''Along with being the only child alive in 1941, Moses becomes a High Ranking member of the ''Valdilo Crime Family by the year 1953. He's considered the last Harlow and last true Bearclaw Indian left, though a small heritage. Biography Moses Vito Harlow was born in Leymone to Red Harlow and Marlina Silent in 1918, four years after the events of Red Harlow's crime life. Being born four years after his older brother Adam Harlow and one year before his younger sister Sicili Harlow. ''Moses was only an infant when his father was killed by ''Chris 'Shadow-Ram' Langley and never got to know him, he looked up to his mother who was in a deep depression most of his life, he never heard of what his father did either, Marlina always told him "He was a Bank-Owner". Unaware of this lie, Moses believed it most of his life. When Moses was almost seven, his mother couldn't pay for their home in Leymone anymore, she had them pack everything up in their Automobile and they'd drive to Saint Denis ''and they'd live from now on. In 1932, Moses would meet ''Jack Yutanglos, a Hispanic immigrant who was around his age (Fourteen) they'd become close friends and Jack would teach him how to shoot and gun and how to write, much to his mother's dismay. Moses around the age of Fifteen would learn more about his father's past, learning he was a big name in New Austin, '''''from a old friend of Red Harlow. Shocked, he questioned his mother about this, she told him only a little, saying he was an outlaw in his youth, Moses didn't question her any further, just walking away. In 1935, Moses and his family were very poor, so his seventeen year old self went to the Saint Denis dock and applied to be a dock-worker, he was quickly accepted due to being young and strong enough. He'd spend almost two months working at the yard, when returning home after a day of working, he'd find his sister Sicili being harassed by Loan Sharks, when arriving he told them to stop and they attacked him, where he promptly fought, taking them both down and pulling his pistol on them, where they ran away. While escorting his sister, she said they're hugely in debt and she resorted to Loan Sharking since Moses's job isn't paying enough. After a year of hard work and fighting off Loan Sharks, Moses signed up for the military in 1936, Marlina tried to convince him to stay, but he explained if he survived, he could return with money and even a scholarship for college, after arguing, his mother finally let him go. Military Moses was shipped out with the 36th White Wolf Batallion to Italy in the U.S Army. He'd meet his lifelong friend ''Jimmy Clay ''a native New Yorker who liked 'Moses's fighting spirit'. While getting his weapons and outfit assigned to him, he learned more about his father's crimes in 1895, he quickly shook it off, believing his mother over anyone, Jimmy simply saying "Welp, yous got a problem". Moses was assigned his first mission, which was called "Operation Gray Moon", a mission to help the Itallian Rebellion's efforts against the Facist camps. The battle raged on for days, with the other side nearly ending the combined forces of the resistance and the U.S military swiftly, Moses decided to head in alone, while sneaking in during the night, he was ambushed, he aimed his rifle and shot at a few, but it was knocked out of his hand and he resorted to his pistol and knife, after slashing one's throat and shooting another one in the head he was beat..Badly, near death, along with a gunshot through his side, he fell down in pain and looked up, he was about to be shot in the head by a pistol until Jimmy killed the Soldier, he'd help Moses back to camp where he was nursed back to health. In his final mission in 1940, he was sent to San Carlos with Operation White Cross '''''WIP Back Home In 1940, his Mother was the only one to show at his reunion, when asking where his brother and sister are, it turns out, Adam went missing near West Elizabeth after slowly getting tired of Marlina and waiting for Moses, he moved away, never contacting the Harlow's again. Sicili was shot and killed by the Loan Sharks Moses beat four years ago, he was angry but hid it, only sighing, he'd hug his mother and tell her about a busniess opportunity in New York, Jimmy told him about. His mother sighed and hugged him tightly, slightly sobbing in his coat sleeve. Moses would get out of his Army gear and put on his father's hat and a light brown leather coat and went after the Loan Sharks that killed his little sister. He'd slowly figure out the Loan Sharks were staying in the Ruins of his old home in Leymone, he drove the automobile there and grabbed his Combat Knife from the war and his pistol, he'd kick open the door and see them, they'd chuckle and look at his get-up "Aoooh, a Cowboy!" Moses stood quiet, his hand behind him, holding the gun "Yeah, we killed your bitch sister..She sure screamed before I shot her" Moses pulled his gun out in a fit of rage, killing the one who spoke but the other one shot him three times in the stomach, Moses fell down and the man looked down and smirked saying "This game has been rigged from the start, Boy-o. Tell God I said he's next" The man then kicked him in the face, making him black-out. He'd wake up in his Automoblie, Jimmy driving "Ugh..Jim?" Jimmy looked over and shook his head "You idiot! We gotta get you and your family out of here A.S.A.P" Moses chuckled "Why? they were just thugs.." Jimmy shook his head "They were sons of the Falcone Family, we're going to New York and lying low." New York Moses and his mother moved to New York in 1941, far away from his birth place and his father's past mistakes, he'd become a dock worker with Jimmy again and lie low. Service Medals Distinguished Service Cross Purple Heart European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign Medal Trivia * Vito was the name of Marlina's Horse * Sicili and Moses were very close, even as children * Though he never wears it again, Red Harlow's hat is still in his possession * It is confirmed Adam was killed on his trip to West Elizabeth, making Moses the last Harlow * Moses still owns the Combat Knife and Rifle from his time in the Military * Moses was Discharged from the Military due to Injuries, (Self-Inflicted to go home) * Moses was raised Catholic due to Marlina formerly being a nun. * It is also confirmed, Chris has Red's old revolver Gallery